


Polytopia: Scouts to Sovereigns

by espark



Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Arranged Marriage, Consent, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Polytopia, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: The Bardur have allied with Aquarion to fight against the Kickoo invasion. To formalize their political ties, the daughter of the Bardur chief, Glacier Forever Blue, has been betrothed to the Aquarion leader, Tama. It’s not that Blue has anything against Tama, even with their gills, Blue didn’t think Tama was unattractive. But every time Blue looked out across the shore, she wondered if Dolan’s boat would be the one to pierce the horizon. Blue craved seeing Dolan again, craved it and dreaded it.





	1. Bardur Capital: turn 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Polytopia channel on [Discord](https://discord.gg/polytopia)

**Chapter 1  
Bardur Capital: turn 10**

Glacier Forever Blue leaned over the polished wooden railing of the Bardur capital, watching the Aquarion procession of pastels and tridentions below. Although it was a military parade, the delegation was peaceful. As much as Blue knew her tribe needed to join with the Aquarion against the Kickoo invasion, the price was too high. To seal the alliance, Blue, the only child of Jarl Peaks Pierce the Sky, had been promised in marriage to Tama, the Guardian of Atlantis. Even if Blue didn’t mind the sea people’s gills and fins, she doubted the marriage would ever be more than a political necessity. She looked out to the horizon, imagining she could see the gray sea beyond and the Kickoo ships that were coming. She wondered if Dolan's plumed boat would be the first one to pierce the horizon. Blue craved seeing Dolan again, craved it and dreaded it.

Her mother, Upright Pine, appeared on the balcony. “Blue, the Jarl requests your presence in the grand hall.”

“Yes, of course. Tell him I’ll be right there.”

His mother lingered in the doorway.

“What?”

“Your father asked me to accompany you.” She frowned and added, “You know how he gets.” 

Blue scowled. She was tired of being treated like a child. How did her father expect her to take on the responsibilities of tribal leadership when the man couldn’t even trust her to arrive at the negotiation banquet?

Blue restrained her anger and said, “You can tell him I’ll be right there. I still need to dress. Give me a minute.”

Her mother looked down at the ground, let out a breath, then turned and left. 

Blue knew she shouldn’t provoke her father, least of all today. She moved past the polished stand where her horned helmet and veteran shield hung to the carved wooden chest in the corner. Because of the formal occasion, she would wear her bear-skin robe and silver circlet. She pulled the robe on, careful to make sure the seashell pendant she wore around her neck was tucked safely out of sight. 

She descended the spiral stairs to the main hall and took her place beside her father. The long hall was decorated with banners representing all nine of the Bardur cities and representatives from each were positioned below. Even though it was spring, a fire roared in the oversized hearth, filling the hall with the smell of woodsmoke and pine.

“Took you long enough,” her father said gruffly, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. “What were you doing up there? Napping?” 

“Let’s not do this, father. Not today.”

“As long as you are prepared to do your duty.”

“Can we at least try to come to an agreement without offering me like a wagon full of lumber at market? I know we need their skill at navigation if we are to face the Kickoo at sea, but can’t we exchange something else besides me?”

“Don’t be such a spoiled child. They’re not just getting you. They’re also getting a small fortune. If marriage to my heir and some currency is what the Guardian wants in exchange for the secrets of navigating the open ocean, then that’s what they’ll get.”

“But the Guardian isn’t even human, neither man nor woman, they have gills and fins. How am I supposed to… I mean we can’t have children.”

“You don’t need to procreate, just make the Guardian happy. Talk to your mother if you’re looking for that sort of domestic advice.”

“But it goes against all Bardur tradition.”

Her father turned on her. “Tradition will change in times of crisis. I am the Jarl and we are at war. I make the laws. I direct the troops. I say what will be done to survive. And if that means my only daughter and heir will get married to a powerful ally with gills and fins, then so be it. Are you so selfish, that would put your personal desires above the security of our tribe?”

At the word “desires,” memories of Dolan slammed into Blue like an axe biting into a pine.


	2. Scouts: turn 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever Blue is searching for a way to the coast, when she comes across a Kickoo scout, Dolan.

**Scouts: turn 3  
** Forever Blue had only been a scout when she’d first met Dolan. Her father had insisted she start her military service at the lowest possible position. Blue had been so busy resenting her assignment, that she had barely paid attention to where she was going. After bouncing back and forth between the same two snow-capped peaks, she had realized she was going nowhere. 

A flash of movement from beyond a cluster of pines caught Blue's attention. She knew that, as a scout, the code of safe passage would protect her from other tribes, but not from bears or other wild beasts. Blue had no weapon, so she held still, scanning the trees, ready to run at a moment’s notice.

Then, a tall man with dark hair and bright green clothes moved towards her. Blue recognized the scout insignia the other man wore and relaxed immediately. She called out, “Hail scout, what tribe are you from?”

“I am Dolan of Kickoo. You must be a Bardurian.”

“Yes. I’m Glacier Forever Blue, but you can call me Blue for short.”

Now that Dolan was closer, Blue could see the three large feathers standing erect against the side of his long dark hair. Between his bright clothes and the way he stood, shoulders back and chin high, the man’s body practically screamed for attention among the drab pines and patches of snow. Although she could have looked at Dolan for hours, Blue forced her attention back to her goal.

“Do you know the way to the coast?”

A smile crept onto Dolan's face as he said, “Why should I tell you where the sea is? Are we not rivals?” 

Blue saw this was some sort of game and she would have to play along. “Rivals? Look at us. We are scouts, free to roam, undeterred. We slide across mountains and dive through forests. We could be a tribe of our own.”

Dolan quirked an eyebrow at her, “A tribe of our own? Just the two of us?”

Blue felt herself flush and stammered, “I mean, we scouts have to stick together. If you show me the way to the coast, I’ll tell you what I know of the area I am from.” 

As they traveled south together, Dolan told Blue stories about the sea, of flying fish, giant turtles, even singing whales. Wanting to impress, Blue told her companion about the century trees that were so thick that ten men would be needed to encircle the trunk and her namesake glaciers, milky blue so deep and so cold, that went they cracked it was as loud as thunder. 

Blue's gaze kept drifting to Dolan's long hands, the dark skin marked by a faint scar. Blue wanted to reach out and trace the curving line follow it up to discover where it led. Too bad Dolan wasn’t from her own tribe. She’d love to share some spiced wine and a fur blanket with him during a long snow storm. She shook the impossible thought away. 

After hours of walking, they crested a bluff and the tang of salt hit her nose. Beyond the bluff, she saw the sand and a flat expanse of shifting gray below, stretching out towards the horizon without end. 

“I had no idea there was so much… water.”

“What did you think the sea was?” Dolan laughed again, an easy laugh that Blue wanted to hear again and again. 

“Is it true it tastes like tears?”

“Not exactly. Come, you can find out for yourself.” Without warning, Dolan shot down the rocky slope. 

Blue watched as Dolan paused a few paces from the water and started to shed his bright green clothes. Blue's heart began to pound at the sight of Dolan's broad brown back and then his equally brown and equally bare backside. Blue took a step forward, then another, as if Dolan's naked body was reeling her in line a fish on a line. It wouldn’t hurt to get closer, just to dip her feet in the water.

At the water’s edge, Blue took off her boots and rolled her leggings up, just above the knee. She didn’t allow herself to think too long about the pull of the waves or the endless expanse of water that she was walking into. 

A wave rolled up and attacked her feet and lower legs. The water was cool, but not icy like the Oolian Lake near her home. As the wave receded, the sand under her gave way unexpectedly. She teetered and flung her arms out for balance. Then another wave hit her, stronger than the first, and she was pushed back and down. 

The cold water washed over her and Blue flailed as she struggled to find her equilibrium, the sand under her arms giving little purchase. Then the water around her was gone, and she was sputtering and breathing hard against the beach, cold and dripping wet. 

Dolan strode over to her and now Blue could see all of his naked body and follow the trail of hairs from his abdomen down. She quickly looked away. She couldn’t let Dolan see her interest. 

Blue tried to recover some of her pride and said, “It does not taste like tears.”

Dolan lowered a hand and Blue took it, pulling her to her feet. “Now that you have been born from the sea, you are a Kickoo.”

“What?”

“It is ritual we have. All Kickoo children are taken to the sea and given a second birth. We believe all life comes from the water and to be truly born into our tribe, one must immerse, struggle, and come forth from the sea.”

They were standing close now, their hands still clasped. Dolan was a few inches taller than Blue and their gazed locked together. The water tugged at Blue’s feet, but all she could do was breathe and wonder what Dolan would taste like. 

What would the harm be? It wouldn’t mean anything, not if it was just this once. They would never see each other again. And if Dolan rejected her, Blue would laugh it off and they would go their separate ways. No one would ever know.

Blue took the plunge. “You’ve shared so much with me Dolan, Would you share your body, too?”

Dolan let out a long breath, then took a step closer. His kiss was deliberate, as if he’d been thinking about how to do it for a long time.

After those first sundrenched days on the Shores of Oodato, Blue had only encountered the Kickoo warrior sporadically. They had always found ways to avoid fighting each other and make plans to meet in secret later. Their coupling had been as desperate as a defender throwing himself against a giant. So many times, Blue had dreamed of running away, of finding her Kickoo lover and starting a life together, away from the war and the politics. But how could she do that to her people? She hated to admit it, but her father was right. It was time to put aside her romantic fantasies and shoulder her responsibilities. 

Now, in the Great Hall, with her tribe’s expectations weighing her down like wet snow, Blue turned to her father. “No, sire. I will serve my tribe and marry the Guardian of Atlantis.”


	3. Engagement: turn 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue resist's Tama's advances, then they are under attack.

**Engagement: turn 11**

A horn echoed throughout the Bardurian Great Hall and the first of the Aquarion delegation entered the room. They walked upright, but had scales and distinctive pink fin running from the top of their forehead down their skull to the base of their spine. The honor guard tapped their golden tridents three times and then the Guardian entered. At least Blue assumed it was the Guardian, for the person wore a pearl studded circlet and silvery pink robes that glinted in the firelight.

Introductions were made and formalities were exchanged. Then everyone sat at the long table and food and wine were brought. Blue was seated next to Tama, but said nothing, focusing her attention on the minstrel who was strumming a hand harp by the fire. She may have to marry the Guardian, but that didn’t mean she had to talk to them.

“That is a lovely shell. Sweet-sand, if I’m not mistaken.” 

Blue nearly jumped out of her seat. It was Tama, her betrothed who had spoken. She quickly tucked away the shell Dolan had given her. “I have no idea. I came by it on the Kiimian Shores,” she lied.

Tama’s head tilted to one side, as if the Aquarion was listening for something. “Interesting. The way you wear it close to your heart, it must be special to you.”

Blue wished Tama would go away. She didn’t want to talk about Dolan’s shell, especially not with her future spouse. “Look, you don’t need to make conversation with me, or get to know me or anything like that. We both know that our union is a political stunt. There is no need to pretend to be nice to me.”

“I was not pretending. There can be no harm in being sensitive to other’s feelings, even in politics. You seem angry. Is there anything I can do to ease your heart?”

“I’m not angry,” Blue said, but her tone suggested otherwise. She knew she was being rude to Tama, but then again, the Aquarion was the one who expected her to marry a perfect stranger. Her mother told her that they might learn to love each other, in time, but she didn’t want to learn to love Tama. She loved someone else, but that wasn’t Tama’s fault. 

Tama said nothing, waiting for Blue to say more.

Blue sighed and added, “I just hate this war. It doesn’t matter what we try, the Kickoo feel unstoppable. I’m not even sure an alliance between our tribes will be enough.”

“Yes, war can be terrible, but also glorious. There is certain majesty in standing tall even in the face of poor odds. You never know, sometimes teamwork, quick thinking, and trust can overcome even the strongest enemy.”

Blue frowned. “I know you mean well, but your optimistic words won’t change anything.”

“Will you walk with me?” Tama stood and held out a webbed hand. Blue half expected it to feel slimy and cold, but it was soft, almost silky, and firm. Tama’s hand slid up her arm, until their arms were linked at the elbow. 

Blue didn’t like the idea of spending time alone with Tama, but she couldn’t refuse either. She sighed, took the proffered arm, and lead her betrothed out into the glen. The path lead through the carpet of snow, through a stand of ancient pines. 

Tama shivered against her arm and asked softly, “Forever Blue, may we speak openly?”

“If you like. And called me Blue, everyone does.”

“Very well. Blue, it seems like you do not want this alliance. Is it because you do no wish to marry me?”

As the snow crunched under her boots, Blue struggled with how to answer. Should she be honest? Would it be better to give half-truths and be diplomatic? What would her father say if she broke it off? She decided to try to be both honest and polite.

“Don’t take this the wrong way. I know our tribe needs this alliance, both our tribes. But I don’t even know you. It doesn’t seem right to marry someone I just met. Call me sentimental, but I think spouses should love each other.”

“Is there someone else you are in love with?”

Blue paused and turned to Tama. “How did you know?”

“It seems like there is an anchor, holding you back. But love should not be an anchor, it should be a wave, lifting you up.”

Blue shook her head. “You don’t mind that I’m in love with someone else? That seems like a strange thing to tell someone you want to marry.”

Tama smiled, “Love is a wonderful thing, and Aquarions believe it should not be hoarded. We feel love is like a double rainbow or a bright symphony, it can be enjoyed by many and not diminish in beauty.”

“So, it wouldn’t bother you if I had a lover?”

“Your Bardurian customs of marriage and fidelity are unnatural to us. In Atlantis, those whom we love-”

An arrow shot out from behind a tree and landed in Tama’s shoulder. The Guardian dropped to the ground with a cry of pain.

“Tama!” Blue dropped down next to Tama, just as another arrow struck a tree behind them.

“Take cover,” Tama commanded, rolling behind a large rock. Blue could see the feathered arrow lodged in the tree trunk. Not for the first time, she wondered if the archery skills she’d taught Dolan in return for learning to fish had been a mistake. Tama crouched behind the rock, and suddenly a gleaming trident was in Tama’s hand. Where had that weapon come from?

From behind the large pine, Blue looked around for something she could use. She had no weapons and her shield was in her room. The only tool she had was her voice, so she called out, “Help! We’re under attack. Guards!’

Tama whispered, “Throw something that direction.”

“What?”

“Get a large rock or a stick. Throw it out that way,” Tama motioned away from them into the clearing where they’d just stood.

Blue didn’t understand, but she found a stone and threw it into the clearing. A moment later, an arrow struck near where her stone had landed, followed immediately by Tama’s golden trident flying through the air. Blue heard a stifled cry and she realized Tama’s aim had been perfect.

Just as another trident materialized in Tama’s hand, two Kickoo warriors charged out of the trees. Tama’s trident hit one square in the chest, but the other was still coming for Blue. As the warrior raised his mace, Blue spun away, dodging the blow to her head. Then three black arrows flew past Blue and struck the Kickoo warrior dead. 

Blue spun around to see Arrow Whistles, the Captain of the Guard and two other archers coming towards them.

“What happened?” Arrow asked.

Blue looked down at the two Kickoo on the ground. They were young, barely more than boys. There was no sign of Tama’s golden trident; the weapon had vanished. How had the Guardian done that? 

“They tried to kill us.”

“Obviously,” Blade said, “But why here? Why now? And with so few?”

“It was not a true attack, only an attempt to scare us,” Tama said. “To intimidate and perhaps to keep this alliance from going forward.”

“They failed, just as their invasion will fail. Our alliance will see to that.” It was the Jarl, coming through the trees. Her father turned on Blue, “And what were you doing out here all alone? Unprotected? How could you be so stupid?”

Defiance flashed through Blue, but before Blue had a chance to say something she regretted, Tama said, “She came at my invitation.” Then to Blue, Tama asked, “Perhaps we can continue our conversation inside, in my chambers?”

Blue hesitated, waiting for her breathing to steady. “Sure.”

Tama took Blue's arm, and it felt natural, like they might be sweethearts.

They passed through the wood paneled halls, ignoring the stares of the dignitaries, until they reached Tama’s room.

Blue could barely contain her excitement. “What you did out there with your trident, that was amazing. How did you make it appear, out of nowhere?”

Tama mouth slid into a coy smile, “We have agreed to share our skill at navigation with you, but some secrets are only for the Aquarion.”

“Well, it was amazing. You are amazing. I’m sorry for being so rude to you before. You don’t deserve it.”

“Your unease is forgiven. Also, I can teach you one thing.”

“Oh?”

“An important part of battle, sometimes more powerful than any weapons or technology, is strategy. Making your enemy think you intend one thing, and then surprising them with something else.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Let me show you.” Tama quickly looked out the window, their brows knitting in concentration.

Blue turned to see what Tama was searching for. Then she felt something hard on the back of her ankles and she toppled forward onto the think bearskin rug.

A second later, Tama was down on the rug, by her side, smirking. “Distraction, my dear, can topple even the strongest giants.”

Tama was so close, if Blue leaned forward, she could easily kiss them. She wondered what kissing an Aquarion would be like. Did their people even do that sort of thing?

“If you truly do not want to marry me, I release you from our engagement.”

“Really? But what about the alliance? What about my father?”

“We can talk to him together. Perhaps a different exchange of value can be made.”

Blue was torn. She thought of how Tama had been both kind and understanding. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to be married to the Guardian of Atlantis. And she wouldn’t need to give up her relationship with Dolan, if she ever saw him again. There was only one way to find out.

“Tama, can I kiss you?”

“Certainly.”

Blue moved closer, tilted her head, and tentatively pressed her lips onto Tama’s. Their smooth lips were yielding against Blue's, and not unpleasant, but it wasn’t the same as the urgent desire she’d felt for Dolan. But with Dolan, everything was so rushed, so frenzied, she’d never had time to really savor a kiss like this. As Tama’s lips parted, gently sucking on Blue's mouth, something stirred inside her and she moved closer. As Tama’s webbed hand caressed the back of her neck, she realized that the Aquarion was an experienced lover and a patient one. Then a new worry occurred to her and she pulled back.

“Tama, I have a question.”

“Yes, my dear?”

“How do your people… I mean if you don’t have male or female parts, how…”

Tama smiled, “Everyone has erogenous zones. I can show you what gives me pleasure, and I can learn what you enjoy.”

“Right.” Blue sighed as Tama’s hand stroked down to her collarbone. “Tama, I just have one more question. What is a symphony?”

“Music, my dear Blue. An intricate and passionate form of music. Once this war is over, you must come to Atlantis and I’ll take you to one.”

Marriage to Tama was starting to sound much more appealing.


	4. Stealth: turns 12-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue makes some hard choices.

**Stealth: turns 12-19**

A week later, Blue and Tama were married. The ceremony was efficient, if nothing else. As they stood in the Century Tree Grove, Elder Diceman bound their hands with a loop of twine and Tama and Blue made their vows before a sparse crowd of diplomats. Although she hadn’t expected to, Blue felt the vows to be more than just empty platitudes. She meant to to love and cherish Tama, even if she did love someone else too. 

The following day, Blue's father and most of the royal guard left with the Aquarion delegates to start work on the Bardur battleships. It would take time and resources, but everyone had high hopes that, working together, the two tribes could turn away the coming Kickoo fleet. 

Blue was disappointed to be left behind. “Why can’t I come to the coast to join the fight? I’ve earned my veteran’s horns. I could help.”

“No. I need someone to stay behind and run the capital. I can’t spare any of my commanders, but even you should be able to handle the city’s day to day operations while I’m gone. It mostly takes care of itself. Just stay out of trouble.”

After two weeks, word came that the Kickoo had been spotted to the south of the Aquarion territory. Tama was summoned to the coast to help muster the Aquarion troops. Once again, Blue was disappointed she’d been left behind. Mostly, she knew she would miss Tama’s company. She had been surprised at how easy it had been to come to love Tama. In only a few days, their gentle affection had deepened into genuine attachment. It still wasn’t the same as the burning need she felt for Dolan, but it was real.

Even though she was stuck at home, Blue took her defender duties serious. Though a thick snow falling, Blue grabbed her shield and went out on patrol. A thick fog seeped into the trees, as if Blue was moving through a cloud. She knew it was dangerous to travel when the weather was like this, and was about to turn back, when she saw a distinct patch of green moving through the trees. 

Kickoo. 

Blue froze and pulled her shield up. What were the enemy doing so close to the capital? Was this a surprise attack on the capital? Should she try to stand and fight? What if there were more hiding in the fog or archers? Blue decide to turn back and call for reinforcements. 

Without lowering her shield, she took a step back. Then she heard her name, “Blue, wait.”

Blue knew that voice. Dolan.

Blue slung her shield onto her back and ran. Dolan emerged from the fog, his green enemy’s robes shouting for Blue to flee, but Dolan's outstretched arms welcomed her like family. They held each other in silence for a long time, Dolan’s scent of salt and nut oil bringing on a wave of desire. After several hungry kisses, Blue pulled back, but still held Dolan in her embrace.

“Holy Mountains, Dolan, I’ve missed you.”

“Yes, even now, after traveling through your forests, I doubt if this is even real. Every night I dream of this. Of holding you again, of tasting you, smelling you.”

“Dolan, you shouldn’t be here. If you’re spotted, you’ll be killed. I was almost going to to attack you myself.”

“I knew it was you, that’s why I came. Blue, I’ve come to get you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The invasion is coming in three days. Our navy is just off the coast. Your tribe will be crushed. We already took the Aquarion capital and Xin-xi. But if you leave now…”

“Aquarion? Are there any survivors?” Blue thought of Tama. She could not believe her spouse was dead; they’d only just been married. 

“Some left to join the Bardur, but it won’t matter. Our battleships will sink them all.”

It was all too much; Blue couldn’t believe it. She let go of Dolan and sagged against a tree. “No. You’re wrong. My father is building a fleet. And we have catapults, lots of them. We’ll strike your battleships down before they get close enough …”

“No, what you have are boats, little boats and a couple ships, not battleships. Plus, we have knights. They will trample your catapults, all of them, in one fell swoop. Listen to me, Blue.” Dolan moved forward and took Blue's face in both hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Come with me now. This is our only chance to be together.”

Blue huffed, “How? Your people will never accept me.”

“The Kahuna made me fleet admiral. No one questions my strategy or my authority. If I say you will be safe, you will be safe.”

“Dolan, I want to be with you, I do, but…”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, always.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

Blue looked down at crushed snow under her boots. How could she explain about Tama? Could she lie about her marriage? No, she had to be honest.

Blue looked back up into Dolan’s eyes and said, “I’ve made a commitment to my tribe and to my spouse.”

Dolan pulled back and blinked in surprise. “Spouse? You are married? But we made a promise.”

“And I kept that promise, but things have changed.”

“Do you love him?”

Blue said nothing, only looked down at the patch of snow on the ground.

“Blue, do you love him?”

“My spouse isn’t a ‘him,’ more of a ‘they.’ I married Tama, Guardian of Atlantis. And yes, I do love my spouse, but I also love you.”

Dolan took a quick, shallow breath, and then another. Blue wondered if he was about to cry, but then Dolan spun around and ran off, disappearing into the fog. 

An avalanche of regret settled over Blue. She wanted to call out to Dolan, beg him to listen, but she stayed silent. Now, not only had she lost Dolan, but Tama was probably dead. The worst of it was that a fleet of battleships, lead by her lover, was about to destroy her home and conquer her people. A part of her wanted to find a warm, safe corner of the castle and cry, or maybe drown herself in ale and forget everything. But another part, the practical part, knew she had to use the information Dolan had told her to prepare. And if Tama was alive, she could not let her spouse down. She hated to think of Dolan as her enemy, but she wasn’t ready to surrender either.

As soon as Blue returned to the city, she summoned Singing Axe, keeper of the forests. The middle-aged woman was as stout as a boulder and she knew more about the trees than anyone alive.

“My lady, you summoned me?” Singing Axe asked. 

“I’ve learned new information about the Kickoo attack. I need you to ramp up forestry. I want every sawmill at full production by tomorrow.”

“But my lady, that will summon the giants. Your father said ...”

“My father left me in charge while he is away. And yes, the activity will summon the giants, but they’ll be our giants. We can direct them at our enemy.”

“But…”

“Are my instructions not clear enough?” Then Blue softened her tone, she did not want to sound like her father. “Please, Singing Axe, you need to trust me on this.”

“Yes, my lady. As you say.”

It took two days, but Singing Axe got the sawmills running at full capacity. Sure enough, three giants appeared, summoned by loud noises and people moving to and fro. They were angry at being woken from their hibernation, but easily redirected to the border.

Blue was in the middle of planning the position of the new catapults with Captain Arrow, when the royal horn sounded at the castle gates. Her father was home.


	5. Rebellion: turn 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue faces her true enemy, her father.

**Rebellion: turn 19**

“Flame and Ashes girl, what do you think you are doing?”

“Hello father, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Blue kept her tone calm, she would not let her father ruin her plans.

“I asked you a question, girl. Axe tells me you’ve got the sawmills running day and night, which brought three giants out. Do you have any idea how dangerous those creatures are?”

She suddenly wished Tama was there with her. Tama would know how to buoy her up. She brushed the thought aside. Blue had to deal with her father on her own. 

“Of course I do. That’s why I had Axe use the sawmills to summon them.” 

Blue wanted to ask about Tama, but she was also afraid to hear that her spouse was dead. She didn’t know if she could take the bad news, not now, while she trying to defend her actions to her father. She remembered what Tama had taught her about using distraction and what Dolan had told her about the slow ship building.

“And how is the fleet, father? How many battleships are built?” 

The Jarl huffed, “Well, none yet. We didn’t have enough ports to push them out, but we do now. In a few more days, we’ll have enough ships to blanket the sea.”

“Your wrong and we’re out of time. The Kickoo fleet will be here tomorrow. That strategy will fail and we needed a new one.”

“Tomorrow? Bah,” her father scoffed. “You know nothing, girl. Tomorrow I’ll see what can be done with those giants. Perhaps we can heard them to the coast.”

Blue knew her father was wrong. It would take too long to get the giants to the sea, but she said nothing. She was no longer afraid of her father. She was afraid that tomorrow, when the Kickoo came, she would be forced to fight Dolan, and she didn’t think she could do it.


	6. Sovereignty: turn 20-29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's strategy works, but only well enough to keep the invaders at bay. She'll need a different plan if she ever hopes to end the war.

**Sovereignty: turn 20-29**

When the horn sounded at dawn announcing the Kickoo threat, her father didn’t even say goodbye to Blue or her mother. As Blue watched her father lead the Royal Bear Brigade down the snowy slopes, she wondered if she would ever see him again. 

Blue talked to Captain Arrow to move the catapults into position and to send the giants to the choke points at the edge of Oolian Lake and the Lydameian Cliffs. 

Then next day, word came that the Jarl was dead, drowned on a half-built battleship. In a brief ceremony, Blue's mother placed her father’s gold-rimmed helm on her head. The helm was unexpectedly heavy. Blue felt no joy at being invested with the power to govern, make treaties, and change the tribal laws, only a cold resolve to do the best she could with the resources at hand. Blue stowed the helm away, along with any lingering resentment to her father. Neither would do her any good against the coming war.

As the days rolled into weeks, Blue's strategy worked, but only well enough to keep the invaders at bay. Kickoo’s cannons bombarded Bardur defenders on the beach while the mountain giants held back the invader’s knights. It seemed that the war would last forever. The only moment of joy came with a troop of Aquarion tridentions arrived from the west, distracting the Kickoo long enough to get more defenders down to the beach.

Blue strained to see if Tama was among the reinforcements and when she recognized the Guardian’s shining pearl circlet upon their brow, she whooped with joy and ran down the ramparts to embrace her spouse. 

Tama held her tight for a long minute, then said, “Condolences on the loss of your parent and felicitations upon your ascendancy to sovereign.”

“Thank the Sky you’re alive. I couldn’t bear to think I’d never see you again.”

“Much as been lost, but there is still hope. Let us discuss our next steps.”

They went inside the castle and in front of a roaring fire and full pitcher of ale, Blue and Tama weighed their options and the costs. More giants, more archers, more tridentions? It seemed nothing they thought of could achieve victory.

Finally Tama leaned back, studying Blue. “There is something you are not telling me. Something about the Kickoo.”

Blue swallowed hard. “What do you mean?”

Tama’s eyes narrowed. “How did you know about the Kickoo knights and where they were coming from?”

“A scout,” Blue offered half-heartedly.

“Blue,” Tama said disappointedly, “Have we not always been honest with each other?”

Blue took a deep breath and told Tama everything, about Dolan, their pact to never fight each other, and how Dolan had come to warn her before the invasion began.

“You still love him,” Tama said, and Blue wasn’t sure if it was a statement or question.

“I can’t help it. My heart breaks every time I see a flash of bright green or a feathered headband. I hate this endless war but can’t see a way out.”

“You must talk to him. He is the leader of the Kickoo military now and you are the leader of the Bardur. If you two can negotiate a ceasefire…”

“Even if he would listen to me, how can I find him? He’s probably on one of those enormous battleships that blasts us with cannonfire everyday.”

“Take a giant out to sea, find his ship. Let him see you. If he is honorable and keeps his word, he will not attack you. The rest is up to you.”

“And what if he does attack me?”

“Could you live with yourself knowing you ignored the chance to end this war and have your first love back by your side?”

Blue caught the word “first” and asked, “You’re sure you don’t mind? I mean, you’re not jealous?”

“As long as you let me take you to a symphony when the war is over.”


	7. Victory: turn 30

**Victory: turn 30**

The next day, Blue did as Tama had advised. Alone, she goaded a giant to a port and out into the open ocean. Although the giant smashed through three Kickoo battleships, none carried Dolan. Blue knew the giant wouldn’t last much longer. It was a creature of the snow and ice and this naval warfare was slowly chipping away at its strength. Finally, they came to a small island surrounded by Kickoo ships. Using up the last of its strength, Blue guided the giant to the shore.

Several Kicko warriors appeared from the palms, grinning and eager to do battle. Blue knew this was her last chance and called out, “I am Glacier Forever Blue, ruler of the Bardur. I have come to face your leader, Dolan. Tell him of my challenge.”

One of the warriors stepped forward, lunging at Blue. Blue took the first blow head-on and slammed her shield hard into the warrior’s face. Blood splattered across the white sandy beach. Another warrior swung her mace at Blue and again Blue parried with her shield.

“I can do this all day, but I don’t want to hurt you. It’s Dolan I want.”

A huge warrior,probably a veteran, came at her and again she blocked the attack with her shield.

“Enough, no one is to harm her,” a voice rang out. Dolan stepped forward and the Kickoo warriors pulled back. Dolan's mouth was set in a hard line as he approached Blue. “Why are you here Blue? What is this about?”

Blue wiped the blood from her mouth and chin and stood up tall. “I don’t want us to fight anymore. We both know that this war has cost us far more and gone on far longer than either of us wanted. I propose an end to it all.”

“How? Do you surrender?”

It was time for some distraction. If Blue could pull Dolan's attention away from battle and towards their connection, redirect his thoughts, perhaps she could penetrate Dolan's defenses.

“How can I surrender to my own tribe?” A murmur went through the Kickoo warriors and Blue continued, “I am already Kickoo. You said so yourself Dolan, that day on the beach.”

Dolan sputtered, confused, “Yes but… “

Blue seize her chance and moved in closer. She whispered so only Dolan could hear, “Marry me, Dolan.”

Dolan's eyes went wide and he let out a breath.

“No more fighting. We both resign. We marry, unite our tribes, and the war is over.”

Dolan blinked, looked down, then back up again. “But you said you were already married, to the Aquarion leader.”

“I am Jarl now. My word is law and I say I can have more than one spouse. My father broke with tradition, and so can I, especially if it means the end to this war.”

When Dolan still said nothing, Blue slowly reached out and put a hand on Dolan's cheek. “I love you, Dolan . Marry me and make both of us, and our tribes, happy.”

Dolan smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Blue hard. “I will. I do.”


	8. Epilogue: Swimming lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tama and Dolan teach Blue to swim.

**Epilogue: Swimming lessons**

Blue’s lungs were burning and her eyes were squeezed shut. She counted, 19, 20, 21 … She couldn’t last any longer. Blue shot up out of the water and took a deep breath. 

“Excellent progress,” Tama said. With a little more practice …”

“This isn’t going to work,” Blue said, wiping the salt water off her face. “I can’t swim. I give up.”

“Don’t say that. You’ve come along way in only a few days. Shall we try again?”

The sea danced around them and a school of bright yellow fish scuttled past their feet. Blue looked up to the shore and saw a green-clad figure coming down from the castle.

“Blue? Where are you?” Dolan called out. “I’ve been trying to … Oh. Hello,Tama.” Dolan paused, looking from Blue to Tama and back to Blue. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Sorry, I’ll just .. I’m mean, we can talk later.”

“No stay,” Blue said, “I need a break, either that or new set of lungs.”

“What are you doing?” Dolan asked.

“My favorite opera is being performed tonight, ‘Otlaxuv and the Toasloian Storms’, and Blue said she would join me.”

Blue turned to Tama, “Yes, but that was before I knew it was an underwater opera.”

Tama’s head tilted, “How else would you incorporate the dolphin chorus?”

Dolan laughed and then asked, “Would it be enough if Blue could just hear the music? I mean, does one have to see what’s going on to appreciate the show? ”

“Well, the music is the more important aspect,” Tama answered.

Blue mused, “Maybe if I could get a breathing tube, like a reed or a pipe.”

Dolan laughed again, “If you only need to hear the sounds from the ocean, there is an easier way. I’ll show you.”

Dolan took off his clothes and joined them in the water. Blue let out a long breath. She never got tired of seeing Dolan naked. Then Dolan was next to her in the water, hands outstretched.

“Lie back and relax,” Dolan said, placing his hands under Blue’s head and neck.

Blue did as Dolan said, lying face up, supported by Dolan’s hands. 

“Take a full breath and tilt your chin up. Lean back. That’s it. I’m going to let go, but don’t worry, my hands will be right under you.”

Blue floated in the sea, letting the waves carry her up and down, both ears submerged.

“Wonderful!” Tama exclaimed. “I never thought of lying on one’s back. Dolan, what a lovely idea, to be held aloft by the sea while the artistry unfolds below you. I can’t wait for both of you to tell me what you think of the opera.”

“Me?” Dolan asked, “No, you don’t have to invite me. I just wanted to help Blue learn to float.”

“Nonsense, the performance is not just for me and Blue. Its beauty is meant for all. You must join us.”

Blue stood up. First, she took Dolan’s hand, and then Tama’s. “Please, Dolan, come with us. I’d like you to hear the opera too.”

That evening, under a sky flush with stars, Dolan, Blue and Tama floated over an aquatic opera, letting the music of sea wash around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Tama, Dolan and ForeverBlue for giving me permission to write this story.
> 
> foreverblue🍕🔸 | Reddit mod Today at 12:29 PM  
> Who says I can just have 1 spouse?  
> I love Dolan and Tama
> 
>  
> 
> Come join the conversation or find a multiplayer opponent on [Discord](https://discord.gg/polytopia) https://discord.gg/polytopia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events, true at least on Discord https://discord.gg/polytopia


End file.
